The Auction
by Redheadlass
Summary: OC Jessie goes to the auction with Sam, Dean, and Kevin. Takes place during Season 8, Episode 2, so... spoilers. Spanking.
1. Chapter 1 - Voices

I closed my World History book quietly and picked up my cell phone. Sam didn't even turn around; he just reached into the back seat with his long-ass arm and grabbed it. Then he turned around, slinging his arm across the back of the seat.

"What did I tell you to do, Jessie?" he asked me.

"Work on my assignments," I sighed.

He tilted his head at me. "I'll give this back to you when you're done." He turned back around, and I glanced at Kevin, who was sleeping with his head against the window. Or at least he had his eyes closed. I supposed that didn't mean he was definitely sleeping.

Sam wanted me to do a World History assignment, an Algebra 2 assignment, and an English assignment. He had insisted that I didn't do nearly enough studying and that I was falling behind other kids my age. He babbled a lot of crap about college and core courses and passing tests to get my diploma, which I mostly didn't pay attention to. I got the point. He wanted me to do some schoolwork. The rest of it meant nothing to me because I still didn't think I was suited to normal life. I wasn't going to argue with him, though. That usually ended poorly for me.

Besides, the itching was back. It had been almost two days since I had set the big brush fire. Shortly after I'd accidentally melted the candle, the itching had come back. And, like I said before, the pressure was always there. I probably shouldn't have "helped" Kevin light the candle. The more I used it, the more I wanted to use it. It's just that the fire felt so good. Now, instead of just the allure of the pleasure, I wanted to set things on fire to ease the itch. I was resisting the urge as hard as I could.

I stared out the window. It's not like Sam could keep me studying if I didn't want to be.

Dean pulled off the highway and into a food truck lot to get some food. As soon as the car stopped, I had the door open and was out, stretching. Sam, Dean, and Kevin got out more slowly. Kevin and Dean headed towards the food truck, and Sam gestured to me to come over to him.

I walked around to his side of the car and stood in front of him. He put his hand on my shoulder and then leaned down to look me in the eye. "Stop stalling and finish your first assignment," he said to me quietly. "It's not hard."

"No," I replied. "It's boring. I don't want to do it. Who cares about history anyway?"

Sam rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously, Jessie? All right. First, history helps us understand people and societies, helping us to understand change and how our society came to be. Second, you need to finish the course to get into college." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a finger and gave me a warning look. "Third, I told you to. The third one should be enough. Now, stop stalling and get your assignments done. If you just concentrate, you'll have them done in about three hours."

"This is stupid," I muttered, turning away from him. He straightened up and swatted my butt, hard. I turned around quickly, startled. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at me again. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said. "I'll get the work done, but Sam, can't we go back to that deal we had a long time ago?"

Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest, towering over me. "What deal?"

"The one where when I get my work done, you'll teach me something about hunting?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at me. "I'll think about it. I'm going to get a paper. Get your history book and go sit with Dean."

I was tempted to argue that this was supposed to be a break, but I was pretty sure that best case, he'd tell me that I'd had enough of a break while we were in the car, and worst case, he'd swat me again. I opened the back door to the car and grabbed my World History book and notebook. Then, I headed over to sit with Dean and Kevin.

Dean had gotten me a grilled cheese sandwich and some chips. I flopped down in the chair next to him and picked up the sandwich. Sam came to join us, having gotten a chicken wrap and a newspaper. I ate the sandwich, but not the chips. I visited the restroom and came back to the table to find Sam reading his paper and Dean on his second cheeseburger.

Sam pointed to my book, and I sat down to open it. Then Kevin said, "Can we go check on my mom? I'm worried about her." The resulting discussion between Kevin and Dean ended with Dean throwing down the rest of his cheeseburger and saying "Fine, let's go."

It amused me that Kevin won the argument with Dean, but it also really annoyed me. I never won any god-damned arguments with Dean. Besides, it made no sense that we were just going to walk right into this trap. We were just making Kevin feel better. There was no purpose, and it's not like they'd do the same for me.

One half of my brain argued with that, saying that they'd proven time and time again that they'd do anything for me. The other agreed with my assessment and told me it was because I was a monster and no one could trust me. I told both sides to shut up, got in the car, and started studying, hoping it would distract me.

We drove for hours. I worked on my schoolwork, finishing my history assignment and my English assignment. Sam gave me a break when it got dark. We drove through the night.

I itched the entire time, and I couldn't get away from all of them. If Sam wasn't there, Dean was. If Dean wasn't there, Kevin was, although he wasn't watching me. But I still couldn't set fires with him around. Kevin would no doubt mention it to Sam and Dean.

Kevin. My brain kept whispering that they liked Kevin more than me. His abilities made him useful, and mine made me dangerous. He was a better person than I was. He didn't lie or disobey orders. He was way smarter than I am. They were replacing me with him. I told my brain to shut up again, but it didn't.

Annoyed and fighting for a distraction, I pulled out the Algebra 2 book. I was pretty good at math, but Algebra 2 was proving harder than I had expected. I read the chapter and stared at the problems at the back. Then I turned to Kevin to ask him for help, but that's not what came out of my mouth.

"You know you're a fucking idiot, right?" I asked. "If we just go get your motherfucking tablet and banish all of the cocksucking demons, the ones surrounding your mother will be killed."

Kevin stared at me with wide brown eyes, mouth agape. Dean started coughing, and Sam whirled around in the front seat. "Jessie Elizabeth!"

My eyes narrowed, and I spit out, "What? We've been driving for a day for nothing, to put his fucking mind at ease! We'd be better off solving the problem then soothing the prophet! This is a fucking waste of time!"

Sam leveled a finger at me. "You and I are going to have a talk about rudeness. Sit there with your mouth shut. I don't want to hear one more word out of you. Not one," he insisted when I started to open my mouth, "or you will be extremely sorry. Nod if you understand me."

I glared at him but didn't dare push him. Sam had a worse temper than Dean did. I gave him one short nod, still angry, still resentful, still hurting from what I'd been thinking.

"Dean, pull over at the next rest stop," Sam said, turning back around.

Dean shrugged. "Sure," he said. In my head, I screamed at Dean to rescue me because I knew he agreed with me, but then he said, "Have a talk with her about her language while you're at it." And just like that, I was sunk.

I glared out the window as we drove. I was getting angrier by the second. By the time that Dean pulled off the road into a rest stop, I was fuming. Dean stopped the car and turned it off. Sam got out and came around to my side, opening my door. I glared up at him.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand to me. I slammed my hand down into his palm as hard as I could, and he gripped it, pulling me out of the car. "That's one," he said. He led me up the path and to the single-room family restroom at the end of the building. He pushed me ahead of him into the room.

I turned around and glared at him, so angry that I couldn't contain it any longer. "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

Sam tilted his head. "You're glowing," he said flatly. "Get yourself under control."

Alarmed, I looked down at my hands to see that he was right. Then I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe, to calm down. It was never good to lose control of the flame and losing my temper was the worst way.

I was less angry but still irritated and annoyed when I opened my eyes. "I'm under control now," I said. "Are we done?"

"That's two," Sam said. My heart skipped. He must be pissed to be counting. Then I realized that he must be really pissed to have me in a restroom at a rest stop to begin with. The anger and the flame had clouded my judgment. Sam rarely got on my case about anything but schoolwork and how I treat people, and, oh my god, I was in deep shit. The anger faded completely into a panic.

I met Sam's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sam," I said.

"Just figure out how much trouble you're in?" he asked. I flushed. "Now that we're on the same page, explain to me what in the hell got into you."

"You… I…" I stuttered. Then I stared at my sneakers. "I don't know."

"Let's see if we can remedy that, shall we? Lean on the counter."

He was going to spank me? Sam hadn't spanked me in over a year and a half, and the last time was because I'd put myself at risk by disobeying his orders.

I backed up against the wall instead of doing what he said. "No, I know. I was angry because you guys were giving Kevin what he wanted and it wasn't fair."

Sam crossed his arms. "Kevin doesn't deserve peace of mind?"

I rubbed my neck. "No, that's not it."

"Kevin didn't just lose Channing to Crowley?"

"Uh," I said.

"Kevin's mom isn't important to him?"

"Well," I stuttered. "Yes, but…"

Sam raised his eyebrows at me. "Jessie, think. Really think about what you did back there."

I knew what I'd done. I'd attacked Kevin because of those fucking voices in my head, not for anything real. I'd attacked Kevin because I was itchy with needing to start a fire, and when that happened, I had a tendency to get angry easier because the flame wants out. I'd given in to it, and then I'd almost burst.

"Ah, fuck," I said softly. "I really owe Kevin an apology."

"Do you really think that you're less important to us than Kevin is? Really?"

I shook my head sadly.

"Lean against the counter, Jessie," Sam said.

"But, I know what I did wrong," I objected. "I won't do it again."

"You do not want me to say three."

I sighed and my shoulders slumped in defeat. I leaned against the counter. Sam stood next to me and put his hand on my back. Then he started spanking me over my jeans.

"You do not treat people like that," he said as he spanked me. "There is no excuse for being that rude. Do you understand?"

I was wiggling from one foot to the other, trying to ease the pain of each swat. Even over jeans, Winchester spankings hurt. "Yes, Sam," I gasped out. "I'm sorry."

"You will go back to the car. You will apologize to Kevin. You will explain to him that you were feeling insecure and you took it out on him. Do you understand that?"

I was having trouble following him. I always had trouble when someone spoke to me while they spanked me. "Sam, please," I said.

"Do you understand?" he insisted, swatting me three more times. Then he paused to give me a second to think about what he said.

Oh, no. I had to apologize. Talk about embarrassing and humiliating, and Kevin was going to know. Fuck.

Sam swatted me again, apparently under the impression I'd had enough time to consider. "Jessie!"

"Yes, Sam," I said, jumping with the impact. Tears were starting to form. I fought to prevent them from falling.

"Good," he said, stopping. "Turn around."

Thankful it was over, I turned around with alacrity. He looked at me. "Are you itching to start a fire?"

Right now I wasn't. Spankings always seemed to put that need to rest for a short time, although I'd never told them that. I shook my head, even though I knew that wasn't the exact thing he was asking me and in an hour or so, I'd want to start a fire again.

"I want you to tell me or Dean when it starts again, got it?"

I hesitated. Then I nodded. We'd see what happened.

"Jessie," Sam warned. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" I insisted, flushing.

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't say anything else about that. "Now, about your swearing."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I know! I was mad. I know you guys don't mind if I swear a little, but that was over the top."

Sam waited.

I huffed. "I know; it goes along with being rude. I won't do it again."

"Best behavior for the rest of the day. Understand?"

"Yes, Sam," I said.


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught

Sam walked me back to the car. I felt much calmer, more collected, but my heart was beating with the anticipation of having to apologize to Kevin.

"Do I have to do it now?" I said softly.

Sam's hand was between my shoulder blades. "Yes, as soon as we get in the car."

I heaved a sigh and tried to slow down as we reached the car, but Sam's hand pushed me inexorably forward. He opened the door for me and waited until I got in. I slid in and stared down at the floor.

"Dean, you really need to get this thing detailed," I offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll remember that the next time you get in trouble," he said as Sam got into the car.

As Dean started the car, Sam turned to look at me. "Jessie?" he prompted.

I sighed and looked at Kevin. "I'm sorry, Kevin," I said. "I should never have said that. It was low and mean and not even true. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, and I wish I had never said it because I didn't mean it. I… I…" I looked at Sam and he was still watching me expectantly. I sighed again. "I was feeling insecure, and I took it out on you." For some reason, that was the last straw and I burst into tears. I buried my face into my hands and cried and cried.

"Oh, hey," Kevin said, completely taken aback. "It's ok. I forgive you. Don't cry." He patted my shoulder awkwardly and when I didn't respond, he hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not like that. I'm just so scared right now," I said, and as I said it, I realized it was true. That's exactly what was wrong with me. I was terrified.

"Well, it's going to be ok. It'll work out, you'll see. We'll get my mom and then we'll get the tablet and close the gates of hell."

But that wasn't why I was terrified. I just nodded into his shoulder and tried to stop crying. When I'd gotten the sobs under control, Kevin let me go and looked uncertainly at Sam and Dean who both nodded at him.

Sam reached back and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Good girl," he said. He stroked my hair a couple of times. "Now, back to work on your Algebra."

I awkwardly flung myself at him and hugged him over the back of the seat. He hugged me back.

"All right, this is sweet and everything, but we have to get to Kevin's mom. Jessie, sit down and put your seatbelt on so we can get moving," Dean said gruffly.

I dropped back into my seat and pulled out my Algebra 2 book. This time when I opened my mouth to ask for help, I actually asked and Kevin agreed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A few hours later, we were sitting outside Kevin's mom's house. Sam was watching the house with the binoculars while Dean and Kevin looked on. I flipped through _The Catcher in the Rye_, which was my English assignment for the moment. Holden Caulfield struck me as a spoiled rich boy with spoiled rich boy problems. The book was pointless. Holden didn't seem to understand that he was creating his own problems, which was frustrating. Sam had me reading the book and writing down significant moments, with an explanation of why they were significant. I sighed and added to the doodles of flame in my notebook.

Sam finally saw Kevin's mom, and Dean deduced that the gardener and the mailman were both demons. Dean started outlining the plan, which was for him and Sam to trick both the gardener and the mailman into the backyard and stab them with the knife. I put down the novel eagerly. "I could help…"

His back still to me, Dean shook his head, interrupting me. "No, you're going to stay here with the car and Kevin." I opened my mouth to object, and he cut me off. "We'll call you when it's safe."

I punched the seat next to me and said, "Why can't you just let me help? I'm fucking useless. Why the hell do you even keep me around?"

Dean turned around and looked me in the eye. "Really, Jessie? After Sam had to talk to you already today, this is how you're going to act?"

A sinking feeling of dread radiated from my stomach out, heat filling my entire body. I shook my head, hurriedly. "No, Dean."

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but we're going to talk about it later. Stay in the car."

"Yes, Dean," I said softly. They all got out of the car and left me there with Kevin.

He looked at me and asked mildly, "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't get it," I said, opening the book back up and bending it backwards to crack its spine.

"Try me," Kevin said.

"They won't let me help. I'm perfectly capable of helping, but all they want me to do is sit here, study, and get into college so that I don't have to be a hunter."

"What's wrong with that? I'd rather be doing that than this any day."

"What's wrong with that?! What's wrong with that?!" I slammed the book down next to me on the seat. "Do you actually think someone like me can live a life that's not a hunter's life?"

Kevin shook his head, looking confused. "Someone like you? What do you mean?"

My temper flared. "Someone like me," I said, and then I lit the flowers outside the car on fire. They flared and burned instantly, bits of petal floating in the air. I sucked the flame back into me and quenched it. I itched more than ever.

"Jesus, Jessie!" Kevin exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be doing that!"

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm talking about." I slumped back into the car seat. "How am I supposed to go live a normal life when I can start fires and need to start fires?"

Kevin looked at me with sympathy. "It can't be that hard. Just live on a farm and make sure you've got lots of firewood, a fire pit, and a fireplace. Then you can just burn stuff whenever you need to."

I sighed. He didn't really understand, but he was trying to be nice. "Yeah, I guess," I said, not wanting to explain about the itch or the danger if I lose control. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, Kevin staring out the driver's side window at his mom's house while I fiddled with my book.

Then I threw _The Catcher in the Rye_ out the passenger's window. It landed on the pavement, and I set it on fire. Kevin noticed immediately. "Jessie! You're not supposed to be doing that!"

"Who the fuck cares?" I said. "And you said that already."

My phone rang, and I quenched the fire quickly, scrabbling next to me on the seat for the phone. "Both of you, come on," Dean said shortly when I answered, and then he hung up.

Kevin and I got out of the car. I kicked the partially burned book under the Impala, hoping that would be enough for it to escape notice. It would have been better to finish burning it to cinders, but I didn't have time for that, and Kevin was already moving towards his house.

I followed along, staying back as Dean and Sam checked Ms. Tran and killed the demon inside Eunis, and thus Eunis. Then Kevin introduced all of us to Ms. Tran and somehow it worked out that she was coming with us, but she and Kevin both had to get tattoos like the ones that Sam, Dean, and I had. We all piled in the car, Kevin in the middle, and headed out to a tattoo place to get them inked up.

Then we were on the road, headed to Laramie, Wyoming, where Kevin had stashed the tablet. With the addition of a new person, a basic stranger, I tried to keep a low profile while we were on the road. The talk was mostly Kevin filling his mom in on what had been going on, with Sam and Dean adding details and more information about Crowley.

We had to stop for the night at a motel. Kevin and his mom got one room while Sam and Dean got another one right next to it, with the normal roll-away bed for me. Dean told me to get myself ready for bed while he and Sam put protections on both rooms, salt and hex bags to prevent demons from finding us and getting in.

I took my time in the shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a night shirt with Eeyore on it to sleep in. It was so nice to be out of the car and able to sleep in a bed for a change since it had been a couple of days. When I came out of the bathroom, Sam and Dean were standing next to the little table that was over by the door, talking quietly about something. Dean turned around when I came out of the bathroom.

The look on his face meant I was in trouble, but I wasn't sure what I was in trouble for. When he pointed at one of the beds, I sat on it without argument. The two of them stood in front of me, both with their arms crossed over their chests. Whatever I had been caught at, I was in trouble with both of them.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Don't play coy," Dean said. "You know very well why you're sitting here."

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the burned copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_, handing it to me. I blanched.

"You've been lighting fires without our knowledge," Dean said flatly.

"Uh…" I said, starting to offer an excuse, but Dean cut me off.

"Don't. I don't care why you've been doing it. There's no reason that you can give me that will be good enough, and I don't want to play the game."

I looked down at the book in my hands, my heart pounding. This was so not good. I was dead. They were going to kill me.

"We spoke to Kevin, too," Sam said. I looked up at him. "He said that not only did you light this up today, you lit up some flowers outside the car, and you lit some candles when we were at the church. In fact, he said that you melted one completely."

I closed my eyes, my heart sinking. I thought that had gone unnoticed. I mean, who notices a melted candle when it's surrounded by a dozen other candles? Sam leaned down and put his hand under my chin. I opened my eyes to meet his.

"Did you melt it on purpose, or was that an accident?"

Oh, god. I couldn't admit to having lost control. I didn't say anything, and Sam nodded his head once, straightening back up. "I thought so."

"Didn't Sam tell you to let us know when you were itching again?" Dean demanded.

"Yes, Dean," I whispered.

"Well?" he asked.

"Couple days now." I answered, looking down at the dingy orange carpet.

Sam threw up his hands in disgust. "Go stand in the corner. No, don't argue. Go."

I trudged to the corner and stood there looking at the faded, yellowing wallpaper with little orange flowers all over it; dread was a giant lump in the bottom of my stomach

"I don't know what has gotten into you, little girl," Dean said. "You know the rules about lighting fires, but you insist on breaking them. They are in place for a reason. For your safety. For our safety."

I stood in the corner, miserable, looking at my feet as he continued. "The rules haven't changed in the last five years. Do not light fires without us around and knowing about it. Do not light fires without the appropriate safety equipment. Do not lie about lighting fires. Do not hide the fact that you lit a fire. Tell us when you start to feel like you need to light a fire. How much simpler can they get? Are they too hard for you to follow?"

"No, Dean."

"I don't know what has gotten into you since we got back from Purgatory, but I don't like it, and it ends now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Turn around." I turned around to look at him. He sat down on one of the beds. "Come here."

I dragged my feet as I went to him. When I reached him, he pulled me over his lap and flipped up my night shirt. A sudden thought occurred to me, and I panicked a little. "Please, Dean. Kevin and Ms. Tran are right next door. Please, don't!"

From where he was leaning against the wall, Sam said, "I'm sure neither of them is a stranger to this." And then Dean started spanking me.

I was crying immediately, not even bothering to try to count the swats. This sucked so much. My butt was burning in mere moments. I kicked and struggled, but Dean held me there. I grabbed the cover on the bed and wadded it up in my arms, burying my head in it, sobbing. "I'm sorry, Dean! I'm sorry!" I cried.

When he was done, he let me up and hugged me. But it wasn't over yet. When Dean got up, Sam sat down and calmly turned me over his lap, too.

"What?" I gasped. "No!"

He brought his giant paw down on my already sore butt, over and over. "Yes. You do not burn books because you don't want to do the assignment. You do not lose your temper and light flowers on fire. You do not completely disobey me when I tell you to let us know when you're itching to start a fire. You do as you're told, or you suffer the consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sam!" I gasped out between sobs.

"In addition, you lose the crappy attitude you've had for the last week and a half. I'm tired of dealing with your snarls and whining. You will behave like a civilized human being. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes!" I shrieked, and he stopped. He turned me over and hugged me to him. I sobbed into his shoulder, and then Dean picked me up like I was a feather and carried me over to my bed.

He hugged me and put me in my bed, helping me get my feet under the covers. After I'd laid down, he crouched down next to me. "We love you, Jessie. We're trying to help you. Please, please let us." I nodded, tears still leaking from my eyes a little. He kissed my forehead. "If we have to talk to you about this again, I'm going to get the hairbrush and you will be on restriction. Got it?"

"Yes, Dean," I whispered. He rubbed my back a little and then went back to the table.

Sam came over, pulled the covers up to my chin, and kissed my forehead, too. "Tomorrow's a fresh start," he said. He stroked my hair. "I'm getting you a new copy of that book."

"Oh, god, Sam," I said. "Can't it be a different book, please?"

Sam smiled at me. "Ok, yes, a different book. Now go to sleep."

I closed my eyes, at peace for once.


	3. Chapter 3 - Auction

"Since time is of the essence, I'll just go ahead and add a plus-four to the prophet's invitation," Beau said, and then tossed the invitation into the air and disappeared. Dean and Sam discussed possible options for bidding and then decided to just have Kevin memorize the spell from the tablet.

"Ok, let's go," I said. It was the next day. We'd discovered the tablet missing, hunted down the person who stole it, and got the information from the pawn shop for where to find the person who bought it. I was impatient to get started.

"Nope, you're staying here," Dean said.

I frowned. "Yeah, like I'm going to be safer out here than I am in there with you guys. You heard what Beau said. It's warded against everything. I'll be fine."

Dean glanced at Sam, and Sam nodded. "Fine," Dean said. "But you do exactly what we tell you to, nothing more, nothing less." He gave me a look that meant I was on a short leash.

"You'd think she'd already know that after last night," Kevin muttered. I flushed bright red, realizing that he and his mom had in fact overheard.

"Kevin," Ms. Tran said, snapping her fingers. He subsided, but I was still embarrassed.

We headed to the warehouse where the auction was being held. All of us except Dean made it through the metal detector. We started looking for the tablet. Dean asked how we were supposed to tell who was who. When Sam said that they were all monsters, a little pang of hurt started up in my stomach again.

Dean spotted the tablet, but it was covered up and there was no way Kevin could get to it. The plates blocking it were metal, so I couldn't even use directed fire to burn them up. Sam said that we needed to come up with a Plan B, and then Crowley was there.

"Hello, boys," Crowley said. "And you brought your little fire starter, how sweet." Crowley didn't often show interest in me, so his calling me out made me a bit nervous. Dean pulled me behind him.

"Kevin! Sorry about your play date. Her name…?" Crowley shrugged and continued by taunting Ms. Tran, who slugged him right across the face. I cheered until Sam held up his hand to make me stop. Dean started to move forward but Sam blocked him.

Then Plutus came out, looking for all the world like a stereotypical mobster on television, and Beau announced that the auction was starting. Sam put his hand between my shoulder blades and led me to the chairs that were set up. Dean stopped to talk to someone and joined us a few moments later.

When bidding on the tablet started, Crowley and a guy in a Weiner Hut uniform started a bidding war that ended with Crowley offering up the moon. Then Beau added Kevin to the lot and suddenly Kevin was locked to a post next to Plutus. Sam and Dean stood up and were shoved back down into their seats by the bouncers. I opened myself to the fire within me, and Dean grabbed my leg and shook his head. I quenched the fire.

Ms. Tran offered up her soul, and Crowley left in a huff when Plutus accepted.

After the auction was over, Dean and Sam talked to Ms. Tran about losing her soul, and then I followed Dean and Sam into the room where Plutus waited, my heart skipping again when Dean said that we were getting off cheap by Ms. Tran losing her soul. It didn't feel like we were getting off cheap. And if that was cheap… I felt a little sick inside.

When we entered the room where Plutus was, Dean leaned down to whisper to me. "You keep that flame locked up. I don't care what happens. Got it?" I nodded. Ms. Tran came back into the room, and reached out to take Plutus's hand.

After that, things happened kind of fast. It was actually Crowley in Ms. Tran, and he shoved Sam and Dean away. Then Plutus was dead, and Sam and Dean were blocking Crowley from Kevin. I put a wall of flame in front of them, blocking Crowley further. Then Crowley was running away. I dropped the flame and Dean took off after her, and I took off after him. Sam yelled my name, but I ignored him.

Dean caught up with Crowley in the display room. He grabbed Crowley and shoved him against a post, putting the knife up to his throat. Except that it was also Ms. Tran's throat and if he killed Crowley he would also kill Ms. Tran. I screamed Dean's name as Kevin yelled "Mom!" I flung myself at Dean, shoving him just hard enough that Crowley was able to push him off and leave Ms. Tran's body in a wash of red smoke. I landed on my butt on the floor.

Before anyone could react, Crowley was picking up the tablet and warning Kevin to run or the Winchesters would use him up. Dean watched him leave angrily.

I got to my feet, afraid to look at Dean, but at the moment, he was more concerned with Ms. Tran. We helped Ms. Tran into a chair in the auction room, but she seemed to be catatonic. Sam joined us as Kevin took his mom's hand and tried to get her to talk to him. I hung back by the wall, trying to keep Dean's attention off of me.

Dean started trying to make Kevin feel better, but it didn't work. Then Kevin demanded a few minutes alone with his mom, and Sam told him that he could have five minutes. As Dean walked back into the display room, he snapped his fingers at me.

Oh fuck. He only did that when he was really pissed at me, like too pissed to speak. I flushed and followed along after him. When we were back in the display room, he pointed to a corner.

"Dean," I began, but then he looked at me, and I flushed again and went and stood in the corner.

Sam and Dean talked quietly on the other side of the room, too quietly for me to make out what they were saying. Then Dean said "Does it seem a little quiet in there to you?"

They left me and went back into the auction room, but Kevin was gone.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

They spent the rest of the day looking for clues to find him, but they found neither hide nor hair. I followed along miserably, knowing I was in a lot of trouble, but really not pushing for them to hurry up and deal with me. If they wanted to take the rest of their lives hunting for Kevin before getting to me, then I was ok with that. They searched the warehouse, and then drove around the neighborhood asking people if they'd seen him. Sam did things on the computer; they tried calling him, all to no avail.

Finally, around ten o'clock that night, they gave up and got a room at a motel. Dean pulled the Impala up to the parking spot in front of the room, got out and then opened my door and gestured for me to get out. Sam got our stuff out of the trunk while Dean led me into the motel room and pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower and get ready for bed," he said.

"Dean," I started. He glared at me.

"I am too angry to deal with you right now," he said. "Shower and get ready for bed."

Sam came in with our stuff, and I pulled out my night shirt and my toiletry bag. Sam started setting wards around the room as I went into the bathroom.

I heard their low voices while I was showering, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I cried as the water poured over me, long after I was done washing.

Someone banged on the door. "You've had plenty of time, young lady. Dry off and get out here," Sam said through the door.

I shut off the water, dried off, and put on my night shirt and panties. I opened the door to see Sam standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I looked up at him. "I still need to brush my teeth."

He stepped back and let me go to the sink, which was outside of the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as quickly as I could, spurred to quickness by Sam's presence. When I turned around, I noticed that Dean wasn't in the room.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"He went for a run. Get in bed and go to sleep."

The blood drained from my face. "How am I supposed to get any sleep with this hanging over my head?" I asked.

"You should have thought about that before you did it. Get in bed." I scowled and Sam raised his eyebrows at me. "Don't think you can push me and make it happen quicker. You'll just make it worse. Now get in bed."

I gave up and climbed into the roll-away bed, burying my face in the pillow and crying softly. Sam sat down at the table, turned on his laptop, and started doing some research. Just like I thought, I didn't go to sleep. I was still awake an hour later when Dean returned. He grabbed some clothes out of his backpack and went into the bathroom.

When he got out, he and Sam talked about minor details like needing to visit a Laundromat and what the next steps in looking for Kevin were. I lay still in the bed, unable to sleep but not wanting them to know I was awake.

"Jessie," Dean said. "Come here." I didn't bother pretending to be asleep. I pushed back the covers and got out of the bed, dragging my feet over to Dean where he was sitting across from Sam at the table. "Tell me why you're in trouble," he said.

I swallowed. I hated it when he basically made me lecture myself, but I really had no choice. "I disobeyed orders," I said. "I lit a fire after you told me to keep it locked down. I chased after you when you went after Kevin. I ignored Sam when he called my name. I shoved you when you were on Ms. Tran." I paused for a minute. "I was just trying to help! You would have killed her if I hadn't done that and then Kevin would never have helped us again!"

"Who makes the decisions around here, Jessie?" Dean asked.

"You and Sam do," I whispered, looking down at my bare feet.

"What are you supposed to do?"

"Follow your orders. Stay out of the fighting. Obey the rules about the fire-starting. But Dean, I can help. I can do so much more if you'd just let me, just teach me! I was able to help in Purgatory!"

"When we want you to help, we'll tell you to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dean."

He shook his head. "I don't think you do, because I've asked you that several times in the last two weeks and you keep doing the exact opposite of what you're supposed to be doing." I flushed. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but all you're doing is getting yourself into more and more trouble. I've talked, I've explained, I've asked you for an explanation, and now I've had enough."

"I'm sorry, Dean," I said.

"I don't believe you, or you wouldn't keep acting like this. What do I have to do?" he demanded. I shrugged, staring at the dark blue carpet. "Fine, go get the hairbrush."

My head shot up. "No, Dean!"

"You want me to take off my belt instead? Because I'm seriously considering it, Jessie."

I burst into tears and he flung his hands up. "Lord, save me from children crying after they've gotten themselves into trouble. Go get the hairbrush, Jessie," he said.

I turned around to go to my bag. I tried to stop crying, but it wasn't working. I pulled the wood-backed hairbrush out of my bag and took it back to him. He pointed it at me.

"You are on restriction. No phone, no laptop, no games, no mp3 player, no books except school books. When we're in a motel, you're on your bed, back to the TV. When we're on a hunt, you stay in the god-damned car. You ask before you leave our presence. No fires: not candles, not matches, not cook fires. Don't even think of crossing me on this or I'll have you over my knee every night for a week."

"Yes, Dean." I swallowed. "For how long?"

"At least a week," he said. The fact that he didn't give me a definite time frame was telling. He was going to hold me to prime behavior for the entire week or he would extend it. It had happened before.

"Yes, Dean," I said.

He took my arm and pulled me over his lap.

There was no warm-up this time. He just started in with the hairbrush, smacking my butt over and over. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I grabbed his shin and held on, crying the entire time as he blistered my ass with the hairbrush. "I want a change in your behavior," he said as he brought the brush down again and again. "I do not want to have to do this again."

I didn't try apologizing this time. I knew it would do no good. After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped, put my hairbrush on the table, and then pulled me into his arms, holding me close while I cried. I was going to be uncomfortable for a couple of days when I sat.

After I stopped crying, he helped me off his lap. Sam looked up from his computer. "Come here, Jessie."

I walked over to him, staring down at my feet. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle it if he decided to spank me for not stopping when he had called my name, but he just took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. "Next time, you listen when I call your name," he said. I nodded. "You're going to write me 500 lines of _I will come when Sam calls me_."

"Yes, Sam," I said.

He pulled me in for a hug. "You think you can sleep now?"

I nodded. Both of them tucked me in. I rolled over to face the wall and wondered if I was going to be able to break this habit of bedtime spankings. I fell asleep to the sound of Sam typing and Dean watching television.


End file.
